An Average Day at Emerald High 3
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Well, the sophomores are back...as juniors. Join them on their third high school adventure as they defeat demons and pass math class. Hopefully.
1. First Period: Homeroom

**An Average Day at Emerald High 3**

**Aaaaannnndd...the sophomores are back. As Juniors. This aughta be good...**

**XxXxXxXx**

**1st Period**: **Homeroom**

**XxXxXxXx**

"A lot has changed from last year..." Silver muttered.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed as a few girls giggled and tried to hit on Shadow. "Either we got perverted, or we got really wise. Or the 'Senior Attitude' set in early and no one wants to do work anymore."

Shadow cast the girls a look and then walked away slowly.

"Luckily, we got wise." Silver grinned.

"Wassup." Knuckles joined their group.

"Just talking about how wierd Juniors are." Sonic said.

"Kill me, please." Shadow hissed as the girls walked back over to him.

"Ooh, is that Justin the Beaver?!" Sonic pointed at the door.

The girls squealed overly-girly (and downright annoying) fangirl screams and ran out the door after their "hero".

"Problem solved. You can thank me in cash." Sonic said.

"...Is that a chili dog?" Shadow motioned at the door.

Sonic squealed an overly-girly fangirl scream and ran out the door.

Knuckles burst out laughing.

"This is going to be a looooong year..." Silver sighed.

**XxXxXxXx**

**And there's the beginning of year three of this mess. Whoo hoo! More on the way, and remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Second Period: More Chemistry

**2nd Period: More Chemistry**

**AS OF AUGUST 8, 2013, This chapter has been edited. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"I hate the fact that school requires three years of science..." Knuckles growled.

"I hate the fact the school requires four years of math." Silver said.

"I hate the fact of school," Shadow hissed.

"Well, look who caught the 'Senior Attitude'!" Sonic grinned.

"Hi, guys!" Tails walked over to them and sat by their lab table. "I'm so excited! Another school year...!" He squealed.

The teacher walked in, looking like a kind old man with a mustache. He resembled Santa in more ways than one. The red coat he wore didn't help, either. Maybe it would be a good year after all...

"Work or you fail," he shouted. "Now!"

The twenty three kids jumped and hurriedly looked busy. Tails sorted through a lot of bottles without labels, trying to find something.

"This smells pretty." Sonic picked up a pink bottle. "I wonder what it's chemical equasion is."

"That's perfume." Shadow smirked.

Sonic made a face and chucked it in the trash. "I think I'm allergic to it."

"Hey, watch this!" Silver grinned. He put on a pair of safety goggles (safety first, kids!) and poured two things together in a beaker. The stuff reacted and sent a plume of green into the air, where it froze. It looked like a giant tree.

"Cool!" Tails gasped. "Was that the copper base? What was it mixed with?"

"I dunno." Silver shrugged.

Tails went to work trying to replicate what the silver hedgehog had done while everyone else did their own things. More than one beaker exploded, and someone even managed to knock out the power on the other side of the building.

"I wonder if this will send me into a coma until the end of the year..." Shadow picked up a black flask and dumped the contents into a beaker. He picked up another bottle and mixed it in.

There was a flash of fire and the power went out completely. The only light came from the burning stuff.

"I didn't do it." Shadow muttered.

The burning stuff moved and a dark shape emerged from the flames. It swirled around the top of the fire and then shot out the window, screaming, "I'm free!"

Everyone was completely in awe.

Sonic fainted. But that could have been from the perfume earlier.

"Uh..." Shadow muttered.

"Back to work!" The teacher growled. He had been reading on his computer the entire time and hadn't noticed anything.

Everyone went back to work. Well, they tried their best to work in the dark.

**XxXxXxXx**

**So I should update every two days or so.**

**Hasta La Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. Third Period: English

**3rd Period: English**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Wait...you unleashed a demon in chemistry?" Blaze asked, looking rather skeptical.

"Yeah, it was really awesome!" Sonic said.

"You were passed out," Shadow muttered.

"Only at the end!" The blue hedgehog pouted.

"Yeah, if you see any demons around, you have to kill them, ok?" Tails continued.

"Yeah...sure." Blaze rolled her eyes.

The teacher walked in, looking like a typical English teacher. She wore her graying hair in a bun and glasses with those little ropes on them so they don't fall off. She was wearing a dark green shirt and skirt and high heels. She sat at her desk and pulled out papers and crayons and stuff. "We're making posters!"

"Are you effing kidding me. We're in high school..." Shadow growled.

"YEYYY COLOURING!" Sonic cheered.

Blaze burst out laughing.

Everyone went to work on their posters. They all chatted and wrote out parts of speech and random stuff like that. Sonic drew happy flowers and things like that. Shadow drew emo stuff.

"This class is my favourite class." Sonic said happily.

"Someone shoot me..." Shadow hissed.

"What's our next class?" Tails asked.

"I dunno...history...?" Blaze shrugged.

"I thought I had math."

"Uh oh. We're splitting up again." Blaze said. "I guess I'll see you at lunch, then."

"Ugh. Lunch." Shadow shuddered, recalling last year and the food. It was not fun.

"Maybe the lunches will be better." Blaze said, not sounding convincing.

"And maybe I'll pass this class." Shadow threw a pink crayon into the trash.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Just deal with it, ok?"

"No."

She shot him a death glare, but he was too busy trying to take a nap.

"Colours~! Colours~!" Sonic sang, scribbling like a two year old.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I almost forgot to update this...Thank God for the reminder app. **

**Anyway, I should be rechecking stuff before I upload, and it doesn't help I usually write this late, late at night and into the morning. I tend to rush things. So the previous chapters will be re-uploaded. Hopefully this won't derail my writing time. **

**Plus, this is meant to be a crackfic. It's not to be taken seriously. **

**Remember to Review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. Fourth Period: Math

**4th Period: Math**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry if I don't update in the next couple of days. I've been distracted by a load of things, and my XBox 360 bit the dust... Yeah. So please be patient for updates. **

**XxXxXxXx**

Tails walked to Advanced Placement Calculus by himself, unaccompanied by anyone. It was a long and sad journey.

He walked into the darkened room that slightly resembled a torture chamber. Candles were lit instead of normal lights. A few kids were already sitting, looking either bored or tired. Or both. Typical high school.

Tails sat in the front and waited for the class to start.

"Hi, Tails!"

He looked over to see Cream, who was grinning excitedly from the doorway. She sat next to him.

"Hi...! Aren't you a sophomore?" Tails asked.

"Yeah!"

"They wouldn't let me take this class in sophomore year!" Tails mumbled.

"Well, I said please." Cream continued grinning.

Tails continued grumbling as the teacher walked in. He was a short, fat man who looked a tad bit like Einstein. "Hello, class."

Everyone mumbled assorted hellos or death threats.

Suddenly, a dark shape shifted across the already dark room, extinguishing the lights. Everyone sat in darkness.

"Yes...hello, class," an unknown, creepy voice said.

A few kids gasped. Someone muttered, "It's the demon from chemistry!"

The lights flickered. Tails made out a darker shape in the corner.

"I have been so graciously released from my prison by the one they call Shadow. Is he among you?"

No one said a word.

"I suggest you tell me what I need. No one will be harmed if you cooperate."

Tails got up from his desk and silently crept toward the darker shape in the corner. A thick Calculus book was clutched in his arms.

"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it..." The voice continued.

"This isn't history class." Tails spoke.

"..." The darkness said. "It isn't...?"

Tails swung the book and it collided with something. A few loud curses were said. The darkness lifted and the candles somehow relit themselves. Tails managed to see the dark shape escape into the hallway.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"Maybe math won't be as boring as last year." Someone else added.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Just a reminder that this is a CrackFic story. It is not to be taken seriously in any way. Please just enjoy. Thank you. Remember to review. **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers. **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	5. Lunch

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lunch**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Why is lunch so freaking late this year?" Silver whined over the cafeteria noise.

"Why do you even care? They don't even serve food here!" Blaze poked at some mashed potatoes that were sort of shuddering.

Silver cast a sad and hungry look at Sonic, who was happily chewing a PB 'n' J he had brought from home.

"What?" He asked around a mouthful of good food.

"Pleeeeaaaaase..." Silver begged. He threw a quarter at him. "Please give me a half...!"

"Nope!" Sonic scooped up the quarter. "And thanks for the money!"

"Whyyyyyy...?!" Silver cried. His stomach imitated a dying walrus.

"Hey, guys...where's Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"I think he's in the bathroom." Sonic said, taking a dramatic bite of food.

"Nooooooo..." Silver cried. "I waaaaaaant soooooome..."

**XxXxXxXx**

Shadow walked into the surprisingly deserted bathroom and was a bit taken aback at the complete loss of sound. As soon as the door shut behind him, all sound was shut out.

"Hello, Shadow," a voice said.

Shadow spun around to face a solid wall of darkness. It began to melt down into a shape similar to his size as it formed features. A strange hedgehog stood where the darkness was a few seconds before.

"You freed me from my prison." The mysterious dark hedgie said.

"I did...?" Shadow blinked.

"You know...? From chemistry..." The other growled.

"Oh, that." Shadow nodded. "What's your name?"

"I am Mephiles the Dark."

Shadow sighed. "So...what do you want?"

"Your life!" Mephiles wrapped his hands around Shadow's throat.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hmmm...if Shadow doesn't get back soon, I'll have to eat his lunch too!" Sonic grinned evilly and held up Shadow's boring lunchbag. "He told me to make sure no one ate this, but he's in for a surprise if he doesn't come back soon...!"

"Let me have it..." Silver was sort of half-dying from lack of nutrients.

Sonic dug out a beautiful looking cookie and ate it.

Silver cried.

The doors to the lunchroom were thrown open as Shadow walked back in, fur and quills messed up as though he had been in a fight. He sat down at the table the group was sharing and grabbed his lunch away from Sonic, smacking him with it as he did so.

"Ow!" Sonic wailed.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing." Shadow muttered.

"Did you have a fight with a toilet?!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow whacked him with his lunch again. "No, I did not. There was a fight, though...with that demon I released in chemistry."

Tails paled. "He...he came to my math class...looking for you."

"Really?" Silver stopped 'dying'. "What does he want with Shadow?"

"Perhaps we'll find out later. Until then, keep an eye out. I believe he is dangerous." Shadow warned.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	6. Chemistry Part 2

**THE NEXT DAY IN CHEMISTRY**

**XxXxXxXx**

"We should make something to trap the demon in." Tails said.

"His name is Mephiles." Shadow said. "And I don't know if we can."

"We can try." Silver shrugged.

"Might as well." Sonic dumped stuff into a test tube. The tube mutated into a melted rubber puddle.

"..." Tails blinked. "How the heck did you change glass to rubber...?!"

"I dunno. Talent." Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Anyway, here's some of the stuff I used yesterday to release Mephiles." He handed Tails a black bottle with a skull and crossbones on it and a clear vial of blueish stuff.

"Don't drink the pirate juice." Sonic pointed to the skull and crossbones.

Shadow facepalmed.

"Hey, guys." Knuckles joined them. "Sup?"

"Trying to trap a demon. No biggie." Silver said casually.

"Oh. Cool."

"If we mix these, will we create another demon?" Sonic wondered.

"Let's not test that theory." Tails said. He went to work mixing some other stuff and splitting atoms.

Everyone else messed around and made molotov cocktails. What kind of a school is this?! Does anyone watch these kids? Oh well. (My chemistry teacher likes to shoot rockets in the hall... )

"I did it!" Tails cheered.

"You did what?" Sonic asked.

"I made something to trap Mephiles." Tails sighed.

"Cool!" Sonic looked at the little test tube full of purple stuff. "What's it do?"

"It'll immobilize him, and he should die."

"That's a little harsh..." Silver said.

"Well, it's the only way."

"I'll take it." Shadow stuck a lid on the vial and pushed it into his sock.

"Just throw it at him, and it should work."

"Got it."

** XxXxXxXx**

**Final chapter to come soon! **

**Remember to Review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	7. A tad bit of History to finish this off!

**THE NEXT DAY IN HISTORY...**

**XxXxXxXx**

Shadow and Blaze were sitting by each other, looking bored. Across the room, Vector and Espio were playing rock, paper scissors. Jet and Wave were writing notes on the board that weren't exactly...appropriate.

The teacher walked in.

"AAAAGH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

After they got detention for a lifetime the lessons began.

"Ok, class, open to page 394." The teacher said.

"This is about werewolves!" Blaze said, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah! Cool!" Vector said.

"Just kidding." The teacher did a trollface. "Problem?"

They went on to read boring, stupid things about boring things. It wasn't a good day.

"I was hoping to learn about werewolves..." Vector mumbled after class.

"Yeah, same..." Blaze sighed.

"Oh well. Onward to the next class!"

Shadow watched the croc run off. He chuckled slightly. "How can he be so excited about schoolwork...?"

"Not all of us are complete and total losers, like a certain emo hedgie I know." Blaze grinned.

"I am not emo...I just like dark colours..."

"Uh huh. Sure."

They walked down the hall to go to their next classes. Everything was going smoothly, until...

"WHEEEE!"

Shadow barely managed to duck as a mini rocket shot down the hall. It exploded into the wall in a dark splatter. He stared in the direction it had come from. The chemistry teacher pumped both fists in the air and said happily, "Bull's eye!"

"What the heck?!" Blaze growled.

A crowd had gathered to witness the rockets and wierd stuff. Shadow and Blaze approached the dark splatter, which was reforming into Mephiles.

"Ah, Shadow. We meet again." He said.

"Unfortunately, this will be the last time." Shadow hissed. He lashed out with a foot at Mephiles' leg, knocking him to the ground.

A few teachers were fighting their way through the crowd. Blaze fell back to them as Sonic, Silver and Knuckles pushed their way through, watching Shadow fight.

"Whoo! Go Shadow!" Sonic cheered.

The battle began. Shadow threw a punch at Mephiles, but the demon dodged and countered with a blow of his own. Shadow was knocked to the side into a bunch of freshmen, who pushed him back. He slammed into Mephiles and they both fell, wrestling and punching each other.

"Everyone, please clear the way!" Came a shout.

Shadow and Mephiles stopped fighting and stared at the source of the voice. The chemistry teacher had another rocket, aimed at them.

"Oh, crap." Shadow muttered. He pushed himself off the ground and lunged to the side, in the process slamming a boot into Mephiles' face. The demon stumbled back into the line of fire.

"Oh, shi—" he didn't have time to finish as the rocket launched and hit him, exploding onto the wall and leaving a good sized, dark smear.

"Everyone, please listen! We unleashed a demon in chemistry yesterday, but we have defeated him!" Tails said, floating into the air.

"What?" Someone shouted.

"That's crazy!"

"Why would you do that in the first place?!"

"Well, they got him, believe it!"

"Yeah, I think so..." Tails shrugged. "Anyway, please go back to your business."

The dark splatter oozed off the wall and formed a puddle. Everyone went on with life and ignored it.

Shadow and Blaze approached the splatter, the vial of the stuff Tails made in chemistry in hand.

"This ends now." Shadow hissed.

"What...?! No...! I was supposed to rise to full power! The Author ripped me off!" Mephiles yelled.

"Yeah, that was pretty anti-climatic." Tails agreed, walking over.

"It was too easy..." Blaze muttered. "Almost as if...this enemy was meant to be taken out before a new one appeared..."

"That's stupid." Shadow rolled his eyes. He opened the vial.

"No! Please! Don't...!" Mephiles shouted.

"Goodbye, demon." Shadow poured the contents of the vial onto the puddle.

There was a mighty flash of fire. Mephiles screamed in rage, and all that was left was a pile of soot.

"That went well." Blaze said, dusting ash off her arms.

"Very." Tails agreed. "Now let's go to class."

Little did they know that someone was watching from a halfway-shut door...

"So...uh...Mr. Robotnik, you are hired. You begin teaching next year," the principal of the school said.

The man, "Mr. Robotnik", was distracted from the janitor cleaning up the soot pile. "Oh! Brilliant!"

A creepy smile grew on his face.

**XxXxXxXx**

**The happy end! **

**And to be continued next year...? We** **shall see! **

**I have a full series coming to FanFiction soon...It's called The Pendragon Chronicles. So keep a watch for that! I'm averaging each around 80 pages on a Microsoft Word document! **

**Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
